


Nectar

by sanjijis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring Roronoa Zoro, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sanji gets nosebleeds during sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro is also very cautious and caring, i guess jahfjkg, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjijis/pseuds/sanjijis
Summary: "Before either can get the door open they are all over each other. Tensions had been high between the two for weeks now and finally, on some random island in the middle of nowhere, they had alone time together."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 69





	Nectar

Before either can get the door open they are all over each other. Tensions had been high between the two for weeks now and finally, on some random island in the middle of nowhere, they had alone time together. Zoro somehow manages to unlock the door of the dingy hotel, opening it and immediately pushing Sanji against the wall, nudging the door shut with his foot.

“Fuck— I’ve been waiting so long for this,” he breathes between kisses. The taste of tobacco burning on his tongue. Sanji hums in agreement.

The kiss grows frantic, more teeth and tongue than anything else. Steady hands unbutton Zoro’s dress shirt— _his_ dress shirt which was borrowed for the formal event Nami had forced them all to attend— pulling loose at least one or two on the way down. Oh well. He’ll just have to sew them back later.

Hands splay across his chest, feeling at the rough line of Zoro’s chest scar. Sanji pulls away from the kiss to peck the start point of it gingerly.

It has always been a part of Zoro he had admired. The rough suture scars had been his own work after all. While Zoro was bleeding out on the way to Arlong Park, Sanji had cleaned him up and stitched him back together. So in a way, it was almost like it was a piece of him. Always on display.

Sanji lowers his touch, lightly trailing his fingers across the sturdy abdomen. Making sure to pay attention to the other scars that are not as prominent.

Mouthing at Zoro's neck while his hands roam, he leaves bright pink marks along the way. All the while pressing his palm against Zoro’s tightened pants, the tips of his slender fingers dragging over the growing bulge. He groans and presses his forehead against Sanji’s, “Please…” He begs, a very non-Zoro thing to do.

Satisfied that he is the one who gets to witness the oh-so feared swordsman in this state, Sanji grins. An annoying smug grin. He presses a small kiss on Zoro’s lips, “Sure thing, Marimo,” he says, dropping to his knees and unbuckling and unzipping the swordsman's slacks— which are also his own. Sanji pulls them down, not at all surprised there was no underwear underneath.

He licks his lips, wetting them. Peering at the swordsman’s erect and weeping dick in front of him. Zoro intently watches his every move along the way, drinking in the sight below him. Sanji smirks upward and licks the precum dripping from the tip, making sure to keep eye contact.

The mess of blonde hair below begins bobbing his head up and down at a ruthless pace, making it a point to take in all that was possible.

It takes everything in Zoro not to buck his hips into the inviting heat of Sanji’s mouth, instead his hands settle on the blonde hair and grip tight as if he was holding on for dear life.

As the grunts from the man above become closer together, Sanji pulls his mouth away with a pop, looking up with a smirk. “Let’s move to the bed shall we?” He asks, voice hoarse from giving head. _Fuck he sounds more seductive than usual._

Zoro nods his head slowly, clearing his throat. Both move silently together toward the bed, Zoro putting a hand on his chest and gently pushes him back, kissing him the whole way down. He reaches to unbutton Sanji’s shirt but instead stops and looks up.

“Can I?” He asks.

“Just— just the shirt,” Sanji mutters softly.

Zoro continues to unbutton the shirt, taking notice of the bandages wrapped around his chest. “Does it hurt?” Zoro asks, “Like… How do you breathe?”

Sanji chuckles, “You get used to it. Nothing I can’t handle, of course.”

Zoro grins and places a fleeting kiss upon the bandages. Sanji snorts at the cheesy move but at the same time falls even harder for him.

He places small kisses all the way down to his abdomen, reaching his waistband and looking up expectantly, “Are you sure you are fine with this?” Zoro asks.

“If it’s you… I’ll be okay… I think,” Sanji murmurs.

“You think?” Zoro chuckles and leans up to press a tender but quick kiss to his lovers lips before hastily pulling his boxers and slacks down in one swift movement. He covers those long, incredibly strong legs that he’s always admired in marks that will definitely be dark come morning time. Kissing and sucking Sanji’s inner thigh, letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin there.

Zoro lifts his head and kisses the cook's hip before licking a line between his folds.

“Fuck—“ Sanji groans and threads his fingers through the green hair, grinding his hips down to meet the mouth below him. Whining when Zoro pulls away his mouth, only to replace it with a single digit. He raises his head and meets Sanji’s lips for a kiss, which is, to the cook, incredibly filthy yet also incredibly sexy at the same time. He adds another finger and plays him like a _goddamn fiddle._ Sanji moans into Zoro’s mouth, biting his lip in some sort of attempt to ground himself. The pressure in his gut builds up fast, he tugs on the green locks, “Zoro-”

The warmth suddenly pulls out, Zoro grinning down at him.

_Asshole._

It takes a good minute of fumbling around in the bedside table until Zoro finally finds a box of condoms. He pulls one out and slides it along his length. Looking down at the cook he asks once more, “Ready?”

He nods, Zoro pushes in slowly, gently to not hurt him, eliciting a groan from both of the men.

Before he could even start moving, Sanji covers his face with his arm, much to Zoro’s dismay. He frowns, leaning down to whisper into his ear, “I want to see your face…”

Sanji’s face is flushed completely, spreading down to his neck and up to his ears. He nods slowly. _It’s cute_ , Zoro thinks to himself, grinning.

Focusing back on the task at hand, he pulls out then pushes in all the way. _Hard._

“Fuck—“ Sanji gasps and reaches his arms around Zoro. He digs manicured nails into thickened tanned skin, panting and moaning as Zoro rhythmically pounds into the smaller man below him all the while tugging at Sanji’s swollen clit. The pleasure becoming almost unbearable. Zoro’s eyes lock onto his, full of lust, mouth open.

“Zoro… _Ah—_ “

Before he knows it, little red droplets are dripping down his chin. His hand shoots to his nose in an attempt to stop the flow.

“Fuck I— Sorry...” Sanji breathes out.

Zoro pauses, grabbing his shirt that was disposed of earlier, “I think it’s kinda endearing, really. I knew I was good but I didn’t think I was _that_ good,” he chuckles, pulling Sanji’s hand away and replacing it with the shirt.

Sanji somehow flushes even darker than before, “Shut up asshole! The blood rushed to my head too fast.”

Zoro grinds down relentlessly, “Yeah?” He says as he picks back up the pace.

“Fuck— you fucking mosshead,” he moans rather than speaks.

The slaps of skin and moaning fill the room, both too enveloped in their own arousal to continue any further speaking. It could’ve been one minute or several, it was hard for Sanji to tell. Hell, he couldn’t even think clearly at the moment.  
  
“Sanji…”  
  
Zoro drops his head in the crook of his neck. He speeds up his pace, driving both to their limit simultaneously.  
Before pulling out, Zoro places a kiss on the curl of Sanji’s brow, flopping down beside him on the bed. He throws a strong arm across his lover's chest.  
  
“Can we maybe do this again sometime?” He huffs, exhausted.

Sanji wiggles out of his grasp to reach for a cigarette in the pocket of his discarded slacks. 

“Of course, Marimo.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might suck but I tried my best heheheh just trying to pass the time lol. I give you nsfw writers props because this was super hard!  
> P.S Remember, even though you are on Testosterone you still need to use protection ;)  
> P.P.S Bind safely!  
> my twitter is useobwaas c:


End file.
